First Kiss
by Arrow.Aero.Air
Summary: Ikki/Kazu. What’s the point of the game anyways? It’s not like anyone’s happy about it. It goes against everything I’ve been told for my first kiss.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did, THIS would be in the show.

Warnings: Rated T for teen.

Hey all, im so tired its not even funny.

There might be some inperfections because of ff, it italisized and underlined everything before so sorry.

I hope you enjoy this because it's what I was day dreaming about since last Friday at work. AND Now Vista fucker jsut shut down my internet, more imperfections, fuck it, gooood night!!

After you read I wish you a very good night…or day... whatever.

--

First Kiss

Inspired by Crimson Vixen and Kitten-Chan

An Air Gear fic

--

What's the point of the game anyways? It's not like anyone's happy about it. It goes against everything I've been told to do.

Mom and Dad weren't home, they were out on a business trip about three towns over and this was just before they ever moved over across the ocean too. But this was one of the best moments I can recall from my memory.

I remembered waiting on the bench outside the school entry, the other kids were enjoying themselves on the swings or playground waiting for their guardians to come and get them, but I just sat there like usual with my hands on my bag and swinging my feet below me.

I don't recall seeing her coming because I was too preoccupied with looking at my feet - how they scraped back and fourth across the pavement as they moved - but I felt the familiar softness of her skin on my hand as she tugged me off the bench. I almost tripped because it was so fast and unexpected.

Scrambling to my feet and trying my best to keep up with her, But in the end I had too cry out a little squeak of annoyance. My sisters teenage head snapped back at me, her blond curly hair swinging with it. I noticed now why we were moving so fast.

Sis's face was pouring just like rain, it wasn't the usual way she kept herself - perfect posture, dazzling smile, and great makeup - but everything was ruined. The black stuff I now know to be eyeliner was showing exactly the way her tears had fallen off her perfect face, the way we were walking so fast as to not be noticed by the other parents.

They all stared anyways, looking at her sniffle and mutter an apology to me. She grabbed my hand again and we walked normally out of the school grounds, just when I was sure that there was no way I could hurt her anymore than she seemed, I let go and pulled on her shirt to stop her stride.

"W-why are you c-crying?" I remembered asking from my height. She looked almost mean, although she never was. Her arms wrapped around me as she leaned down and she cried into my shoulder.

It was a little strange because I didn't know what to do, but I let her cry.

"H-hey Kazu?" Still shaky but she got the message across.

"Yeah?" I realize now that I was hugging and crying into her by then too. Her stress was mine and her pain was mine also. I wanted to share it because someone so wonderfully perfect like her didn't need to look like that anymore.

"Promise me that you'll never take love for granted…" She sobbed and a little moan escaped her perfect lips.

"Okay…" I didn't understand back then and she figured me out anyways. She gave a really shaky laugh and pulled herself off of me, wiped her face, and smiled a little at me. Even then, when she looked so utterly different, she was still the sister I love.

"Kazu, you know what a kiss is right?" I nodded because mom and dad used to take me up in their arms when they got home and give me lots of kisses. But im to old for that and I don't think Dad can lift me anymore even if I let him. "A first kiss is something really special, and make sure when you have your first kiss your completely ready for it, okay? Make sure it's special."

I don't remember answering because I was too confused. Her curls danced again as she stood and grabbed my hand to start walking again. To this day I still don't know what hurt her that bad but somewhere inside I think I don't want to know, because if I hurt her by asking it will hurt me just like it used to.

Up until around the last year I didn't understand what she meant. And that's why I hate this game.

_Truth or Dare._

It's very simple, you see. Either you pick truth meaning you have to tell some stupid secret for everyone's ears to hear, or you pick dare were some evil master mind makes up some stupid stunt you pull for their own amusement. I hate it.

The game is always fun until the inevitable round of 'I dare you too kiss-' Every time that has ever happened I end up quitting and being 'the chicken' because a first kiss is special. Just like my sister said.

Some of her rules are already checked off. I know what it is, I know who I want to share it with, but I don't have enough courage to do it.

The sound at game shows, when someone gets something wrong always clicks in my head when I get close too him.

I thought it was weird a long time ago but now I'm just sure it has to be love. When he's near me my heart pounds, my breath stops, and my hands become sweaty. I even asked my grown up sister if I was right, if it was love. She said yes with so much enthusiasm it scared me and she even tried too bugger her way into knowing who but I won't tell anyone, ever. Except him…someday.

_Why a guy of all people? I don't know, I'm born that way. _

_Why the kid who's considered a bad role model? No idea. _

_Why Ikki Minami? I. Have. No. Clue. And I don't care._

Swoon is a little over rated but it just happens when our skin touches, even if it's just for a moment, I know it's love because instead of watching him from afar, I'm up close to the crow just like I used too dream about. Maybe I'm still dreaming…

"Kazu! Wakey!" His voice snaps me back to reality and I realize I'd rather be dreaming again. We are playing Truth or Dare, just like when we were kids.

Everyone gathered in the giant tent is looking at me.

The girls are giggling at me; Ringo, Yayoi, and Emiri - who I just recently declined- learned she had an apparent huge crush on me - and a new member to our group Kururu. The girls all shared several blankets, all cosy together.

The boys were still laughing at me too. Onigiri, Buccha, Akito, and even the one who yelled at me are laughing.

"Truth or Dare, sleepy head!"

I'm not tired. I pulled the blanket tighter around myself and glared across the large space. The thing is, they all know I hate this game. But majority wins when we decide what to do on special days like tonight.

Usually everyone has plans or is too tired to come. Even when someone gets the bright idea too do something like this everyone else is enthusiastic about it.

_Not me._

It happens to always be late in the day, every time. So in the end we sleep where we want to, whether we break into an old warehouse, in the middle of the school's field, or just hang at someone's house, just like tonight.

_But why my house?_

"Truth…" I answer in-between my thoughts. I watched Yayoi take out a 3-paged list of Truth or Dare questions, most them I have to agree are totally hilarious. But by my calculations, all the really embarrassing ones should be gone, so that's why I chose it.

The wind whistled outside and the tent shuffled. The girls whined and moved closer to one another.

Sure, pack nine people into a tent and everything will be peach, wait Agito makes 10 even though he's technically not here right now…

"Aw! There's nothing left to choose from! Except the main ones…" I've never seen Kururu on a sugar high and I never want to see it again. She's literally bouncing.

"Fine, Kazu you get a dare then. No one tells the truth anymore anyways." Onigiri smiled at me, and snatched the list from Kururu's shaking fingers. Pop number twelve and three bathroom breaks.

"Run around outside screaming, 'Im a little tea pot!'" He smiled triumphantly.

I didn't even have too blink before I answered. "Did it already, and the ice cube one." Onigiri cursed, and I smiled.

"Fine…umm, Ohh this one! Kazu I dare you too kiss someone!"

The memory hit me again. Just like it always did, and I was expecting it.

I sighed and prepared myself for the outburst of everyone around the tent. "Nope, won't do it."

"Ah shit, Kazu! Just do it! I've kissed Ringo and Yayoi!" Onigiri pouted.

_More like ate them…_

"Won't do it."

"Why the hell not? Every time we play you always back out when it comes to this kiddie stuff!" I was quite surprised it was actually Emiri who called me on it.

"I have reasons…" I mumbled, trying not to look at Ikki. My shoulders slumped and I prepared myself mentally for bed.

"Just do it."

"Common, you're holding us all up!"

"Would you do it if we didn't take a picture?"

And Akito just reminded me that every dare had been captured on that little evil camera.

"No I won't." Everyone's expression turned from pleading to angry.

"If you won't you're out!"

_Not like I care._

"I'll upload all the images of you onto the internet!"

_Gonna happen anyways…_

"I don't want to." Defiant as I was, they all meant their threats.

"Fine, you're out!"

"Fine, I'm out." All their glares turned to the empty bottle and they spun. Landed on Ringo, and she moaned out loud.

"I'm getting another drink, who want's one?" I called out loud. People yelled a yes, Kururu tried too but Emiri slapped a hand on her mouth. "Four it is."

I sat up - which felt like I hadn't in ages - and unzipped the tent, and left for the back door of the house. We left the kitchen light on, so if someone needed to go to the bathroom again they could find their way in the dark.

I yawned, realizing that it was way past two a.m. when I read the clock. The fridge had a little picture of my family on it, including me who looked retarded in the photo, and my parents and my sister - taken just last year.

Opening the fridge I got two grapes and two orange soda's including one for myself.

It's not like I really cared whether I was out of the game anyway, I was just happy to watch something unpredictable happen to one of my friends, or even to the one I loved.

I couldn't even think about the level of love that radiated from my heart when I saw him without feeling my own cheeks heat up.

And here I stood, hands cold from the refreshments and my face hot at just the thought.

"Get me a Coke."

His voice surprised me a lot from behind. I guess I was so used to hearing him from ahead. I jumped and dropped two cans.

"Fuck…don't do that, man!" I picked up the two aluminium cans and set them on the counter and began tapping the tops. Tapping released the pressure from the lid.

"It's so fun watching you go into your little world." Ikki grabbed the other one and began to hit it, he laughed again when I cursed at him.

"It's your fault…!" I didn't even look at him, knowing it would send another wave of love up my spine. I wouldn't dare let him see me with my face red from ear to ear.

There was a silent and awkward moment, (on my side at least) until he spoke again.

"Hey Kazu…"

"Hm?" I tried to lace my voice with sleep deprivation.

"Why don't you ever… look at me anymore?" he asked. I could hear the depression in his tone.

_Because I love you so much, it hurts when I know that I can only wish. Why look at something you can't ever have?_

"I don't?" Even then I didn't look at him.

"No you don't… and every time we play T or D you always quit at the kissing parts. why? I don't get why; it's just a kiss…"

I thought for a moment on how safe this topic would be, especially with him.

"First kisses are special right?" I turned to him and smiled, not really looking at his face. Even his ear lobe was beautiful!

"Yeah…I guess you're right," He continued to tap being thoughtful for a moment. "What's the criteria?"

"Well…first it would never happen in a little game, because you have to want to," The topic was completely embarrassing, so I hid my face, knowing the heat was bound to come. "Second you have to make sure that you're not gonna break down when h- they hurt you for rejecting you. And third, you have to have enough courage to take the chance, which I'll never have." I smiled at him knowing it was broken.

Ikki looked thoughtful for a second. "Seems about right."

I sighed, feeling the pain about to come. I hated myself for not being brave enough just to do one simple thing. All I had to do was move about three paces and slam my lips into his. But I will never have enough courage because just like the smile on my face im incomplete.

Grabbing the drink I tested it by squeezing it and decided it was fine.

"Thanks, but get your own drink, my hands are full." I swiftly grabbed the beverage from his hands and proceeded to walk towards the cold night.

From behind my back he still talked as though I was there. "So all I need is courage? And I don't think I'm done tapping."

It happened so fast, the pull, the dropping of metal, and his face just before mine.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked into his confident golden eyes, even those are perfect. I could barely hear the sound of a pop exploding just below my feet past the pounding on my chest. One arm around my back and the other now on my chin he whispered. "You don't need the courage. I do…"

My world disappeared, actually it quite literally shattered all around me. I could feel the pleasure run through my veins and definitely to my face. It seemed like a paradise I wouldn't leave, until I did.

And again I saw his face. For that matter when did I close my eyes?

Wait, what just happened? Ikki didn't just… no because I must have fallen asleep hours ago, after the sugar rush. Dreams stay dreams, nothing more.

In my haze I saw the disappointment in his eyes from my obvious lack of response. He unravelled himself from me and turned to leave and gave a whispered apology about spilling the drinks.

I still stayed frozen, realizing now.

_Ikki just kissed me. Kissed…me….me!?_

I saw the crow heading for the door, handle already in hands.

"I don't care if it's just a dream, I don't want to wake up. Even in the dreams you've never responded." My words stop him and he turns. Before he can get to looking at me, I rush my lips to his.

I've been told I was fast before but not that fast. I slammed into him with so much force we fell.

The stain on my sweater will probably never come out after he kissed me back in the puddle of soda.

Click!

I knew I was embarrassed because of the heat im my face when our lips parted. But when I saw that black digital camera hovering outside the window I was really embarrassed.

"I knew it! You owe me 30 bucks bitches!" Yayoi?

"Fuck you! The deal was that Kazu kissed Ikki!" Emiri…?

"Split the deal, 15 /15, Buccha gets a portion too because he bet on the floor!"

Ikki sat up, rather pulled me up with him, and we stared at all the girls including Akito looking at the little camera. We caught their attention so they smiled and sprinted in all different directions, giggling and laughing like the little shits they are.

"Well… I didn't expect them to go that far…" Ikki mumbled, watching Ringo dive after Akito into a bush. Hiding won't save their souls.

"That…far?" Interests perked.

"Well…They kinda dared me because they knew. I never knew about the bet thing though."

I half-heartedly glared at him. "Knew what?"

"That I was unconditionally in love with you." Ikki gave a crooked smile that made my heart melt even more then it already was.

"Why bets!?" I grabbed the handle to wing the door open but Ikki held it closed. He smirked at me.

"I never said I was finished…" My face heated up, and he kissed my already swollen lips again. Ecstasy exploding into my veins and all I could do was tangle my fingers into his hair and pull him closer.

I sighed.

"I really hate that game…" I muttered onto his lips. I could feel him smile, although my eyes were closed.

"Just to make it clear, I am in love with you." Ikki said proudly. Why could he have the courage I dreamed about?

"I love you too," I whispered, because that's the best I could do in his presence. Even if I had to stay in his shadow forever, I don't care.

Those pictures are probably going to be up on the schools site by tomorrow.

_Shit._

_--_

**Okay! It's 3:14 and im fuckin tired!**

**Love Ikki/Kazu so much I just had too do a small ff. Expect another too come along soon.**

**Thanks to the beta who's going to fix this up.**

**Review so that I feel like the hours I spent hiding from my family of homophobes is worth it, its 1 am and this is after I worked all day and plan to go too the city tomorrow. **

**Again thanks to the beta who fixed this, im sorry about how much ink you wasted for this. BTW that review is so nice! ANOTHER BTW I will be doing chapter 5 of 'Today's the day' soon, works a bitch, my life is filled, and im deciding whether I should pack my shit for France tonight, having a friend issue...desu--**

**G'night!**


End file.
